Family Problems
by Will Catch a Grenade 4 TL
Summary: Where Sam has a sister who dropped contact with on his 19th birthday and just showed up of the blue.
1. Chapter 1

Family Problems

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Today was another day in La Push. The pack didn't know what was going to happen later that day.

Sam's POV

_Yawn! _ When woke, I saw Emily sleeping peacefully beside me. I had a feeling today was going to be just perfect. Later on at a pack meeting, we talked about tactics for when more _leeches_ approach. It was going great until I heard a new voice in my mind.

_Flashback_

_It was my 19__th__ birthday, the day my older sister lost control of me. I was free. After she was packed and to go, she gave me my birthday present, the house key. Then she was gone. For 2 months I've tried to contact her. No results._

_Flashback over_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Coming

Samantha's POV

As I awoke from my year-long sleep, a thought occurred to me. _I have to visit little Sami._ _I wonder if he done his first phase yet. I can't wait to see. _On my way back home I kept saying _hello Sami _in my head, hoping he would hear. As soon as I was about 500 feet of La Push, I heard him and more. _Yay I get to meet little Sami's friends!_ He must have heard me because I just heard a growl.

Sam's POV

I growled at her. What I heard in response was _here I come. I can't wait see your friends. _After one more growl at Samantha, Seth who she was. Instead telling them, I showed them and my sister my pain from a year ago. All I heard was apologizing. It doesn't matter to me anymore so I moved back at the subject at hand. Samantha and what we were to do with her. 5 minutes later she got there and man was she surprised.

Samantha's POV

All I saw was wolfs _what the hell! Don't you know you could be any animal you want? Look at me I'm a frigging dragon and I just woke up from a yearlong sleep,_ I barked at Sam. _How was I supposed to know, _he barked back. _I left you a frigging note on your bed. Oh _was all he said. _Wait we can be whatever we want? Sweet! _asked someone from behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting

Samantha's POV

When I turned around I saw about 8 or 10 wolves. (Remember this was set in Eclipse) Then I ran into the forest to phase back to my human form. Thank the gods my closes were dry. When I walk back out I saw all of them gawking at me except one who must be Leah. Yeah I heard Sami thinking of her. Tee hee.

Jacob's POV

What I saw on her was hot. A black jacket (zipped of course) that shows her pierced bellybutton, a pair of black skin tight leather pants, and what looked to be 10 inch cheetah heels. Man she was hot. I quickly got the thought out my head before Sam could see me looking. He would kill me. I was determined to meet this girl. The next day, I was anxious to get out of school to see her, Samantha I think, I wanna to see if I would imprint on her. If I do then who cares what Sam does. _RRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGG! _ I rush out of the school only to bump into Sara, my stalker. I smile down on her and she runs off giggling so hard she coughed. Glad that's out of the way. I make a mad dash toward my house to quickly do my homework then go to the beach. What do I find there? Samantha, Seth, and Leah huddled together whispering about something but when I got close they stopped, turned, and grabbed me. Samantha and Seth yelled "we're going swimming!" The next thing I knew was that I was in water watching the girls strip to their bikinis and jump in saying that the water was cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Swimming and a Date

Sam's POV

From where I and Em are, I heard loads of screaming and shouting. I looked over and just laughed out loud. What I saw was Samantha standing on Jacob and Seth standing on Leah. Seth and Samantha seemed to have a cat fight while Jacob and Leah were struggling with all the weight. Then all of a sudden they all were falling.

Jacob's POV

I just tripped over a stinking crab. After we all fell Leah yelled "What was that for!" I answered "I tripped." After we argued Samantha started giggling and waving toward the beach. We all turned to see what she was giggling at. It was everyone watching us. I blushed. Then Leah and Seth made a mad dash to get out. That was the chance I needed. "Hey wanna go on a date, with m- me?" "Sure Jake." Later that afternoon she met me (on the beach) with a smile. "Hello Jake." "Hey Samantha." What she was wearing was beautiful. A deep blue dress with blue high tops. She saw me gawking and looked down. When I had said my apologies we had started to walk along the beach. We stopped at a log and sat down. I had my head down the whole time.

Samantha's POV

I sat down and asked if he would sit with me. He said no so I stood up grabbed his face made him look me in the eyes. At that moment I knew who my soul mate was. Jacob Black. (I don't know his middle name unfortunately) And I knew he would feel the same. Then I kissed and he kissed back. We did this for a while, and then he picked me up and took me to his house. Thank the gods Billy wasn't home. In the morning I just lay there in Jacob's bed. I woke with a yelp when the sheets got pulled away from my nearly naked body. "What are you doing Samantha!?" Oh god Sam's here. "Mm. Go away" I yelled. "No. Get out now and get dressed"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Punishments

Sam's POV

I saw Samantha laying there peaceful and happy but I had to get her out. I yanked the sheets and she woke startled. "What are you doing Samantha!?" "Mm. Go away!" she yelled. "No. Get out and get dressed" I barked at her. "No!" That was the last straw. I pulled her out of Jacob's bed and dressed her. Then I dragged her out of the window where Jacob was. I shoved past him but he grabbed my arm. I pulled but he just gripped tighter. Something told me that they imprinted on each other so I let go but said that they will have a punishment soon.

Jacob's POV

As soon has Sam was gone Samantha smashed herself against me and started crying. I comforted her. A few hours we got our punishment. It was to stay away from each other for a week. It was painful not being able to see Samantha. Thank god it was fast. But when it was done there was the prom and we needed more counselors. Samantha persuaded Sam to come help with her.

Samantha's POV

The prom was going great. While I was dancing with Jake I said I had to go, badly. On my way to ladies room I was attacked but they injected me with something so I couldn't phase. They covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. Man they are smart. They dragged me outside and started beating me. After what seemed like a hour they threw into the water with my hands tied behind my back. Also they tied my legs. Without any air I went unconscious. After five hours after the prom Jake and Sam looked everywhere for me except the water. When they had found me it was almost too late. As I gain consciousness I heard crying. It must be from the both of them. When my heart went back to normal I heard sighs of relief.

Jacob's POV

As I watched her just lying there clinging to life by a thread I was crying. It was painful. When her heart turned normal I sighed with relief. Her eyes fluttered open. "What happen?" she asked. "You were…_rapped._" Sam said with hatred. "Oh" was all she said. I carried her to my house (Sam was okay with it now) to sleep on my bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Waking Up

Samantha's POV

As I awoke, I felt a warm hand holding mine. When I squeezed Jacob's hand he said "Hey there beautiful." It was wonderful to hear his voice again. "Hey handsome. How bad am I?" I asked. "A few bruises and a broken hand but it's all healed." He answered. "That's good." I sit up to hug him. He was surprised when I did.

Jacob's POV

"What's there to eat?" stayed in my head whilst I was whipping up some pancakes for Samantha. When I was done I saw Samantha coming down the hall in one of my old button down shirts. It was quite sexy. Apparently she smelled the pancakes. I came over to hug but she jumped up and kissed me. (Oops I forgot to tell you that Samantha was almost as tall as little Alice in this story, because apparently the growing thing didn't work for her) Without breaking the kiss, I picked her up and put on table counter. We continued this for 5 minutes then Billy came home with Charlie. They saw us like this: Samantha sitting on the counter-top with me between her legs, kissing. My dad cleared his throat to get us to stop. "And who is this, son?" he questioned me. "Samantha," I answered, breaking the kiss. I moved to let Samantha down. "Well, I got to get going!" Charlie said and with that he left. "Hello Mr. Black. It's nice to meet you." (He and Charlie were on a fishing trip near California. That's where I live. LOLs) "And where do I have to take you once you get dressed?" Billy asked her. "I can walk myself home," and with that she went to my room to get her clothes on. Then she left with a goodbye kiss to me.

Samantha's POV

When I was out in the woods, I stripped and phased into a fly. I flew into a window. I wasn't used to being a fly. It hurt. (I know this might be stalkerish of her) I waited a couple minutes for Jake to come out and he did. I kept bugging him. (Pun intended) And he kept on whacking me away. It was quite fun. I kept doing this to him whilst he was walking toward the woods. While he stripped I phased to show him where I was. We both broke out laughing at my joke and the fact that we were both naked. I quickly went to look for my clothes. When we were both dressed, me in my short jacket and a black tutu covering some black skinny jeans and him in blue jeans, we ran into Quil, who, apparently, was looking for us. Then randomly Embry came up and grabbed me and made a mad dash for it. "Me and Quil got the mini goods!" he basically screamed at Jacob. "Oh sooooo funny, Embry! Calling me mini!" I retorted. They took me to….

_Flashback_

_I was walking toward Dylan's house but he met halfway. Oh something bad is going to happen. "Samantha we need to talk. I don't love you. I have found the Mrs. Right." WHAT! I was on the verge of crying. I was also very angry. Because of this, I phased, slashing him across the face. What have I done?_

_Flashback _over

"Embry let me down now," I said very calmly. They were taking me to Dylan's house. I didn't want to face him again. Not after the incident. When we got to the porch, Quil went to take down Jake. So Embry knocked on the door. As soon as open he let me down and went to help Quil. "Hello Samantha. I've missed you." I quickly turned to hug him. "I've missed you too." Once inside we ate lunch. Me in one of those baby chairs while he was in a regular one. "I'm surprised you still have this," I said. "Well, I was lying to you. I just. My mom made me but I never got over you." "Oh Dylan," and right at that moment Jake came in. He took one look at me and exploded at Dylan. It looked as if he wet his pants from being exploded at. Again. "Stop!" I yelled at Jacob. I truly felt sorry for I did to him 3 years ago and I won't let it happen again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Surprise

Samantha's POV

Today is Claire's birthday. At 10:30 it's her party. Me and little Sami are giving a life-sized wolf doll that she can sit on. It's actually chocolate, like Quil. - In the middle of the party, Sami asked "Samantha can you come with me. I have something to show you," with a slight smirk. So I let my bro lead me to my fate. The sight that I saw was confusing. A large magenta wolf and as soon as saw me and attack licks. "Dylan?" I quickly phased to mess with him for kissing me. "DUDE!" but of course he can't here. (Samantha is a loner. That means that she hear others but they can't hear her. This happen with Sam and she was so heartbroken)

Sam's POV

What I saw was horrid. Samantha and another wolf, bleeding like CRAZY, fighting each other. Also Dylan running like a chicken. Uh oh. Jake joined the blood fess too. Great, now everyone knows. At least they stopped. Because of so much blood lost she fainted.

Quil's POV

Great. Claire's b-day is ruined. I look over to her to see she is ohhhhhing and awwwwwing. I get her a piece of cake to act like popcorn.

Jacob's POV

At the end of the fight, Dylan helped me get Samantha up. It was horrid to see her broken. I howled for her and so did Dylan, Sam, and the others. I heard Claire's squeal of getting her mind blown.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Come Backs

Jacob's POV

.

It's been 2 weeks since the fight and Samantha still hasn't gain consciousness yet. Her _parents'_ pack has stayed, trying to apologize, but me and Sam won't hear a word of it. I've been an emotional wreck. After a week, the guys persuaded me to get out of her room (That seemed damn wrong) and get into the world. What I didn't know is what they had in stall for me. "JAKE!" I heard in a familiar voice. Bella? I thought she was with the leech. She was on the beach. Paul pushed me forward while I tried to run back to Samantha. _If I hang out with Bella, I'll be cheating on my angel. I can't do this. _Paul won and got me to her.

Bella's POV (Shocking right)

I was sad when my Jake was trying to get away from me. "Jake, hey. How are you?" I asked. "Good." "Let's take a walk," I suggested. "Sure, sure," he said with what seemed like regret. "Look, Jake, I know you're pissed but" "It's not you. No, I imprinted on someone and this feels weird. She got in a fight and is unconscious right now. I'm sorry." Now I want to see this someone, 'cause nobody steals my Jake. "How about we go see her," I suggested. Jake's eyes lit up with excitement. He grabbed my hand and ran to his house. Why is she here? We ran inside and went straight to Jake's room. He calmed down and let go of my hand. He walked over to his bed. What I saw was horrible. A woman, shorter than Alice, was laying there. She had a bandage wrapped around her ear. The rest I couldn't see 'cause of the blanket.

Jacob's POV

Samantha was stirring. "Jake," she stuttered. "Yes?" I asked eagerly. "Help him." "Help who babe?" "Him," and she pointed outside. I looked, but saw no one. "Who are pointing to?" "Vincent Da." She stuttered, then fell quite and staring. "HELP! GET THE DAMN DOCTOR," I yelled, holding Samantha close and tears dropping as I shake my head. "DAMMIT, SHE'S DYING!" I yelled again. "Don't die on me Samantha. Don't, please, don't die on me," I whispered. "Bells," I turned to look at her with pleading, painful eyes. "Yes Jake?" "Help her." I fainted.

Bella's POV

"HELP! GET THE DAMN DOCTOR," he yelled, holding the woman close to him. "DAMMIT, SHE'S DYING!" he yelled again. "Don't die on me Samantha. Don't, please, don't die on me," he whispered. "Bells," he turned. "Yes Jake?" "Help her." he fainted. Um. I ran out of the house shouting at the top of my lungs. "SAM! SHE'S DYING IN THERE!"


End file.
